


Burn

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Dark Daughter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Hermione Granger, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The Dark Lord turns over the fate of her former best friend's home to his goddaughter.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Mini Story Challenge to use the quote “Destroy it. Destroy it all.” and also Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019 for square B4-Rabastan Lestrange.
> 
> While this is part of my Dark Daughter series, it can stand alone.
> 
> Many thanks to thescarletphoenixx for her beta help. Any errors after she looked this over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognizable from the HP world and am not making any money off of this story.

                                             

“My Lord, my Lady,” Rabastan said as he approached the Dark Lord and Hermione, “the remaining members that have not joined us have left the place abandoned. Only the ghoul in the attic is left. What should we do?”

“My dear, what would you have us do?” the Dark Lord questioned turning to face his goddaughter.

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she surveyed the dilapidated house in front of them. Turning to the Dark Lord, she grinned. “I know that Arthur, Molly, and Percy won't be returning.” She turned to face Rabastan, her eyes glittering dangerously in the fading light of day. “Destroy it. Destroy it all.”

Rabastan held out his hand. “Join me?”

Not hesitating, Hermione reached out and grabbed Rabastan's offered hand. “Let's go.”

The Dark Lord stood back and watched as his goddaughter and one of his most loyal followers razed the old Weasley home to the ground, including the shed, garden, and orchard out the back.

As the small contingent prepared to Disapparate away, the screech of the ghoul in the attic pierced the night sky as the spectre disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
